A Pookies Story ~
Chapter 1: Little Did He Know (This story contains blood, if you don't like that sorta stuff, go.) I looked down at my picture I made for mom. She likes flowers. This is good. I brushed my brown hair over to the right and looked at a pen. I grabbed it and wrote ''I hope you're feeling better mom, I love you.'' I may only be 3 but I call her mom. I walked into the room to see her looking down, her IV next to her bed and bags under her eyes. I made you this mom. I gave it to her and she put it on her bedside table. ''Thanks son, I love you. Little chubby cheeks'' she tapped my cheek ''Hey!'' I said. She laughed. ''Bye mommy'' I said and walked out. Next day I walked in and saw my mom hanging from the celing, a rope tied around her neck. Chapter 2: A Life Without Mommy I screamed ''DAD'' MOM'S HANGING FROM THE C-C-CELING....'' I SCREAMED as tears poured out of my little eyes. Dad rushed in and looked at her ''WHAT THE F-'' ''WHAT THE HELL...'' HE SHOUTED. The next day i sat in my room crying, Dad came in with bags under his eyes and a beer bottle in his hand ''It's your fault you little dick'' He slapped me in my face. ''OW WHAT THE F-'' I replied. Years passed, My room changed. There was now ''I LOVE YOU MOMMY'' on the wall written in my own blood. A bloody knife on my bedside table. I sat on my dark bedsheets and looked at my skinny arms with marks on them. I picked the knife up and directed it towards my arm and then my dad flew in and threw a beer bottle at me, some of the glass got caught in one of my wounds. ''DAMN you.'' i said to him giving him the bird. ''I hate you dad, all you've done is burst into my room and throw GOD DAMN BEER BOTTLES AT ME, I'M SICK OF IT.'' I said. ''Don't dare yell at me young man, You're a 17 year old you can very well stand it,.'' He said in a drunk voice and left. Mom wasn't there to comfort me when I was sad, I'd never see her smile again unless I ended it all. Chapter 3: The Tears Of A Broken Boy I looked at my door. I was going to leave. I opened the door and flew out running like sonic. I ran through trees. I didn't know where I was going. I eventually found a junkyard. I walked around the dark place and found a giant metal spike. This was it, I was going to end it all, I couldn't take it. I am going to be in heaven with my mom. My life flashed before me, Little me cuddling up to mom in bed with my teddy. Tears ran down my face. I approached the spike. I sighed and said ''Mom, Grandma, Shadow. I'll be seeing you soon.'' I whispered as i started sobbing. I put my hands on the spike and dragged myself over, The spike touched my stomach and pierced right through it. Blood spilled everywhere turning the ground crimson red. I was screaming and my happiest memories flashed before me, I cried blood. This was it, darkness. I had finally been put to rest... The End...